Beautiful Stranger
by WildLilFlower
Summary: AU Rachel Berry is a part of a new Broadway show. With opening night a week away, will she finally meet her leading lady and head writer? Song-fic. Oneshot


**A/N: Been a while since I've posted somethin'. Yeah. I know, I know. I should be workin' on TOTGA but this idea kinda invaded my brain. I will continue workin' on TOTGA right away now that this is out of my head. As usual, I apologize for any errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or SM Entertainment nor do I own f(x) or their song "Beautiful Stranger." I use them for the sake of entertainment.**

* * *

It had been a long day for Rachel Berry.

Actually, it had been a long month.

The tiny diva had nothing but rehearsals for the past month for a new show that was to debut on Broadway next week. She had met one of the co-writers of the screenplay, but the other had eluded her and the rest of the cast. She thought it was highly unprofessional and was about ready to bow out and refuse the lead part. It wasn't until she actually read the script that she accepted and let the secret co-writer off the hook, for now.

At the moment, she looked around her. The rest of the cast were lying around on the stage, breathing heavily after practicing their big dance number. It was hard work, but the choreographer, Brittany, was a genius when it came to the movements of the body. Rachel knew that everyone would be in awe, especially with Mike's solo. What that man lacked in vocal ability, he made up for in his moves. She had been practicing her dance with him, but he wasn't the lead. In fact, no one knew who the other lead was. The writers made it a point to keep it a secret for some reason. But Rachel's sixth sense pointed to the missing scribe as the lead. It was a feeling that she couldn't get rid of. Who was this person? All Rachel knew that it was a woman after she recorded one of their duets for the official soundtrack. With an angelic voice like that, how could it not pique her interest? She supposes that she'll find out sooner or later.

And sooner it shall be.

The other co-writer, Santana, gathered everyone together for an announcement.

"All right, losers. This is the last grueling rehearsals you lot have to endure." Rachel had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Especially since it was a habit she picked up from the woman addressing them right now.

"We're still doin' rehearsals every day, but it won't be as bad. You guys are doin' pretty good. The rest of the time, we're gonna touch things up and perfect everything. I didn't work this hard to have everything look like shit."

The Latina tosses the script in her hand aside and punches her fist into the palm of her other hand.

"But for now, we need a break. That means, we're hittin' up a club. This chica needs to get her dance on."

A cheer erupted from the cast. Normally, Rachel would protest, but they have been working so hard the past month that even she had to admit that they all needed a break. Eventually, they all agreed on the place to meet up and scattered to prepare for the night.

**-BS-**

The instant Rachel enters the club, music flows into her ears, enveloping her entire being. The bass was like a heartbeat pulsing against her own. Wading through the crowd, the young diva managed to find her group, all of whom had drinks in their hands all ready.

"Rachel! There you are! Fashionably late as always"

Tina was already quite tipsy. Rachel had seen Mike try to take care of her while she made her way, but was he had been dragged away by Brittany to dance. Now Tina was just sitting in the booth, giggling with Mercedes. With a smile, Rachel made her way to the bar to get herself a drink.

Once she got her drink, however, the mood in the club went from fun to sexy. The beat of a familiar song began to play, causing Rachel to look up from the bar and towards the dance floor. Right away, as if drawn in, chocolate orbs found deep hazels. Short, pink hair framed a beautiful face, slightly hiding high cheekbones. A sultry smirk adorned her face and as the bass dropped, Rachel could feel the "come hither" aura emanating from the other woman. Forgetting her drink, Rachel made her way across the dance floor, oddly attracted to this beautiful stranger.

_It's just another story_

_A stranger's single glance to make me fall completely in_

_Yeah, and it's all about me_

_How can I make sure that you can understand me?_

_Uh. Dark shadow so far away_

_If I could meet you, I'd run thousands of miles_

_I don't care._

_Haha, pull the trigger, my heart goes bang_

_Come on, enter this race right now._

It took Rachel a moment to realize that the woman before her was singing along to the song. It wasn't until the she saw the "gun firing" gesture that she understood. No one outside of the cast knew what this song was. It was obvious now.

This woman was the other lead. Her love interest.

Once she was close enough, Rachel couldn't help it. Even though she was enamored by the woman before her, her subconscious knew a performance opportunity when it was presented. She opened her mouth and sang her part in the song.

_Beautiful stranger_

_I've fallen so deep into your clear eyes_

_To this feeling, so foreign_

_This language_

_My heart is open for you_

_Beautiful stranger_

_People all around me say you're dangerous_

_They don't try to see the you that I see_

_The you that you try to keep behind walls, no?_

The diva immediately slipped into character, her confused eyes suddenly changing to a smolder. She stopped her advance and started to back up into the dance floor. Once she reached the center, she began to dance, slightly swaying her hips to the beat to the song. All the while, her eyes never left the woman's before her.

_The stories you tell while still staying silent_

_You came from a different image, from a different world, oh_

_Gazes pierce through me as you hold out your hand_

Rachel held out her own hand when she sang the line. It was the cue to have her lead walk towards her, which she did. The mystery woman pushed off from the wall she was leaning on and slowly made her way to the brunette. When close enough, she took the offered hand and pulled the smaller woman close.

_Take me away to the place where you don't have to hide_

As the two began to dance, they barely registered the fact that a circle had formed around them. Their castmates had actually formed a barrier between them and the other patrons, and began to sing along as well. Suddenly, they were performing for the entire club.

_Oh, oh, oh beautiful stranger_

_Oh, oh, oh beautiful stranger_

_Oh, oh, oh beautiful stranger, oh, oh, oh, oh_

The others circle around the two, pairing up and putting everything they had learned in the past month into play. The club looked on in awe as the choreography unfolded before them.

The pink-haired woman pulled away from the brunette, though her eyes were still trained on her. Suddenly, Mike broke free from the circle and started to dance around the taller woman before grabbing her hand and pulling her into his embrace, allowing them to move together.

_Curiosity is always by my side_

_It tags along and bothers me from morning to night_

_Dreams nor reality barely resemble you_

_It doesn't matter, just let me know_

_I'm ready_

The two dancers pulled away from each other, allowing the Asian male to slip back into the circle with his original partner. The writer halted her spin as she pulled away from the man and let her gaze bore into Rachel. She tilted her head as she starts to circle around the diva, going in the opposite direction of the outer circle.

_A strange person you are, I'm strange too_

_I want to get to know you behind that mask of yours_

_No matter how heavy that door really is_

_I'll keep it open so that we can talk a little more._

Rachel began to counter her companion's movements, eyes locked onto each others. With each pass, they started to move closer and closer towards each other. The short woman barely registered the fact that as they moved, they were perfect opposites. Rachel was wearing an outfit of lighter colors, whereas her partner was dressed in all dark. It was like the performance here was meant to happen.

_Beautiful stranger_

_With a clear soul like an angel's_

_The music that reaches through my hands_

They had reached each other in the center of the circle. Rachel held out her hands and grasped onto the other woman's. Immediately, she was pulled into a fast rumba. It wasn't enough to jolt her out of her performance and mess up her singing but it was enough to sweep her off her feet. Rachel was surprised at the strength her counterpart had despite how she looks.

_That music that takes hold of my heart_

_Beautiful stranger_

_To all those around you, you're mysterious_

_They're afraid to know what they don't understand_

_So they just push you away, no~_

They pushed each other away, only to be pulled back by their still-connected hands. The rest of the club could feel the sexual tension emanating from the dance floor. The performance captivated them and no one could look away.

_The stories you tell while still staying silent_

_You came from a different image, from a different world, oh_

_Gazes pierce through me as you hold out your hand_

_Take me away to the place where you don't have to hide_

_Oh, oh, oh beautiful stranger_

_Oh, oh, oh beautiful stranger_

_Oh, oh, oh beautiful stranger, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Rachel could feel a shift in their hold. She knew that it was a part of the choreography, so she let it happen. It never happened with other dance partners before, but she allowed this stranger to take the lead and guide her across the dance floor.

_Hey, hey there, don't be shy_

_Come and talk to me_

_Look right into my eyes (beautiful stranger)_

_Don't hesitate_

_Come and take my hand_

The tiny diva couldn't tear her eyes away from her partner's. She felt like a spell would be broken if she looked away and she would return to the booth, listening to Tina and Mercedes giggle. She was so captivated that she barely remembered to sing her parts. All she could feel was the other woman's body against hers.

_Take me as I am (beautiful stranger)_

_You know that I'm not at all like the rest_

_Look into my eyes (beautiful stranger)_

_Just like this, just like right now_

_It's not strange at all, no_

For a small woman, Rachel was always able to command an audience with her massive voice. This time was no different. Everyone was enthralled at the diva, and were astonished that a voice like that had come from such a tiny person.

Once the note ended, Rachel was pulled into her partner's embrace once again and they continued to dance for the rest of the performance. Their castmates upped their routine, giving the patrons of the club the best show they've ever seen.

_You came as a light shining from the distance_

_With a different look from a different world_

_No matter where it could be, I'm ready_

_Take me away to the place where you don't have to hide_

_Oh, oh, oh beautiful stranger_

_Oh, oh, oh beautiful stranger_

_Oh, oh, oh beautiful stranger_

_Take me away to the place where you don't have to hide_

_Oh, oh, oh beautiful stranger_

_Oh, oh, oh beautiful stranger_

_Oh, oh, oh beautiful stranger, oh, oh, oh_

As sudden as it began, the performance stopped. The other cast members slumped to the ground as the last note lingered, then quickly and quietly scampered away, into the crowd. Rachel and her partner were frozen in their spot on the center of the dance floor. Silence reigned for several moments before a lone clap was heard. Applause erupted from all around, but that didn't make the couple flinch at all.

Faces inches apart and both breathing heavily from their performance, they stared deep into each others' eyes. A lazy smirk spread on the pink-haired woman's face as their breathing eased out.

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Berry. Quinn Fabray, at your service."

"You…are nothing like I expected."

This caused a low chuckle to erupt from the taller woman's throat. It shot a chill down Rachel's spine, straight to her core.

"I figured a little change to fit my character wouldn't hurt. Wanted to make a good impression on you after all."

"It certainly worked. I think my knees are still weak."

This caused Quinn to smirk and move even closer to the shorter woman. The sudden shift wasn't expected and before Rachel knew it, she was looking straight up at the pink-haired woman. Even though time had passed since their impromptu performance, she was breathless.

"There's still a lot more I can do to you, milady."

"I-is that so?" Rachel mentally cursed at how unsteady her voice was. Who was this woman to have this effect on her? It was unheard of. "You certainly are a mysterious person, Ms. Fabray."

The diva didn't think it was possible, but Quinn got even closer to her. Rachel was close to hyperventilating.

"Well then. Let me take you to a place where I don't have to hide."

The last thing Rachel knew, her lips were against Quinn's and everything else disappeared, not before she heard the distinct voice of a certain Latina.

"About damn time! I don't have to deal with these crazy people by myself anymore!"

* * *

**A/N: There we go. Just a simple one shot. Nothing more. I'm not entirely happy with this, but at least I got it out of my system. Back to TOTGA!**

**Any reviews are highly appreciated. Thanks in advance 3**


End file.
